Galahad Yulvenia
Summary An OC (Original Character) made by Dragon Tran. He is from the "Edge of Darkness" series created by Dragon Tran and is the leading protagonist of the series. Background Galahad Yulvenia grew up with a happy family, with his father being a military general and mother, a servant towards the King, Galahad was a holy-child. Holy children were believed to be the prodigies of which could be spawned among the intercourse of women and men, especially celestial beings and these children, after being born were considered perfect beings. Though being such a gift towards the parents, Galahad's prophecy was a darkened one. Those of the kingdom, read of his destiny and through him, they themselves saw the end of their land, the collapse of the entire universe and with Galahad being their only hope. Shunned by the people of the kingdom, Galahad was tutored at an early age by the finest of strategists, trained by the best of the kingdom's elite and guided by the wisest of mentors. It was until kingdom's end did Galahad's training end and prophecy begin to awaken, by this time, his parents had decayed, along with his mentors and the rest of the kingdom that looked upon him as their last hope. Now, Galahad holds his hopes high in escaping a threat of which chases him mentally and physically, manifesting slowly to devour the land he lives within. Galahad must now battle against the manifesting, Abyss and seal it's thirty-three guardians before all is lost. Personality Galahad is a quiet type, however, holds a fierce side in which he shares amongst strangers. Humble, loyal and courageous, even though sometimes given nothing but hatred from those he helps, Galahad is a forgiving person and carries a natural compassion for others. Yet, even this compassion can be a weakness and something that can altered, for Galahad can be very violent, egoistic and deadly towards those that push him too far. The side of anger for Galahad is marked as "unholy-judgment from the Heavens" or "bloody retribution of God". Power and Stats Tier: High 7-A | Low 5-B ' '''Name: '''Galahad Yulvenia | Wanderer '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''Edge of Darkness '''Classification: '''Human | Holy-Born '''Attack Potency: Small Island Level '(When fighting guardians, he has to slash them apart after weakening them. These guardians are as big as small islands.) | 'Small Planet Level '(When absorbing the ethereal energy, Galahad could force the Abyss to retreat from it's consumption with his sword and light. The Abyss would have consumed all of Earth if Galahad didn't stop it.) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic '(Able to fight back against the Abyss.) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman ' '''Striking Strength: Class KJ (Can punch a guardian without breaking his fist.) Durability: Island Level '| '''Moon/Planetoid Level '(Can hold against the Abyss.) '''Stamina: '''Extremely high. (Can run large distances that no human can last.) '''Range: '''Human melee. Extended with sword. Special Strikes can take out giant guardians. '''Standard Equipment: '''Ethereal Blade. Explosive Spells. Dagger. '''Intelligence: '''Extremely smart and a very proficient swordsman. Has experience in hand to hand and is a great tactician in combat. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, endurance and stamina. Ethereal Energy manipulation. Light manipulation. Order man Notable Attacks and Techniques: Special Strike : '''This enhances Galahad's sword strikes, lengthening them to be able to cut large objects with greater proficiency. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Keys: Before Abyss | After Abyss Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Spear User Category:Chi Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages